


Sweet

by Adara_Rose



Series: the x-rated collection [12]
Category: Brimstone, Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Romance, What Have I Done, possible ooc behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke spends a lazy morning in bed with Lucifer. The new vessel is... sweet. Very, very sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/gifts).



> I don't even know.

The devil comes to you not as a beast, but as your wildest dreams come true. So Zeke really should not be surprised to be woken a miserable november morning to the smell of pancakes and a really cute twenty-something with floppy brown hair wearing nothing but a pair of skimpy briefs in his kitchenette. Really.

“New vessel?” Is the first thing out of his mouth as he stumbles over to the counter. Twenty-something looks up, smiling like he’s not sure how it’s supposed to look on his face.

“Just a test drive” Lucifer replies, flipping the pancake expertly. There is already a pile of fluffy, golden perfection on a plate next to the stove, and Zeke’s stomach rumbles loudly. Lucifer says nothing, just puts three onto another plate, drizzles them with a heart-stopping amount of maple syrup and pushes it towards zeke, then turns to pour him a mug of coffee.

The scene is scarily domestic, and should probably put him on edge. But the pancakes are the best he’s ever had, even when he was alive, and the coffee is exactly the way he likes it. Yep, he’s definitely up to something. 

Zeke eats in silence, just enjoying every bite, but to be fair he probably enjoys eyeing the new body even more. He’s rather used to the middle-aged business man look, but this sweet piece of ass isn’t bad at all. If he had more morals, he’d wonder who the poor kid is and what he’s done to deserve Lucifer taking his body for a spin, but hell burned his morals out of him a long time ago. Besides, has he mentioned the skimpy briefs? And the really nice ass? 

  


Lucifer looks at him from under long lashes, making him look innocent and debauched at the same time in a way that has Zeke tempted to bend him over the counter. The devil smirks as if he knows what he’s thinking, which he does to be honest. The devil knows human psychology better than Freud, hell he wrote the book, and since Zeke is currently thinking about what technically is a mortal sin, well-

“You could, you know.” Lucifer says as he cuts his pancakes in a way that’s almost dainty. “I’d even let you.” Zeke raises an eyebrow.

“Mr I-take-what-I-want? Last time you wanted to play I had bruises for a week. And lets not even start on the second degree burns.” Lucifer pouts, fork raised halfway to his mouth.

“You liked it” he whines and pops the piece of pancake into his mouth. He chews slowly, thoughtfully. 

“True” Zeke agrees, “but you wanting it sweet? I doubt it.” He’s rewarded by another pout, and why the hell is the devil so fucking adorable when he looks like a petulant high schooler? It must be the floppy hair. Then again...

Zeke pushes his now-polished off plate, repressing the urge to lick it spotless, and finishes the coffee. Then he stands up, walks slowly around the counter and runs a hand down Lucifer’s naked back. Surprisingly, he is rewarded by a slight shiver. Well, this is interesting…He pulls the pretty-boy devil into his arms and is a bit surprised that he, in this vessel, is taller than him. He’s softer, too, another surprise. Usually he’s all angles and wild ruthlessness, like a burning inferno barely contained beneath the skin. This feels more like stepping into a sauna still heating up. 

He presses soft, sweet kisses down the angle of the boy’s neck, because this is a boy pressing against him, and wonders how far the being before him will take this game before he tires and just takes. 

But the devil is sighing and shivering and pressing against him, turning his head to the side to give better access. Long-fingered hands rest loosely on Zeke’s hips but make no motion to pull him closer. The only real evidence he has of his caresses being welcome is the erection straining against his thigh. 

  


He kisses Lucifer slowly, languidly, exploring this new taste that is sweeter than normal, more hot chili than brimstone, as he backs him towards the bed that sometime during breakfast has transformed into a queen size with what looks like a really nice mattress and ridiculously expensive sheets. They sink onto the bed, still kissing like a pair of virgin high schoolers on prom night. Lucifer lies sprawled under him, all gangly limbs and wide eyes and lush, warm lips. Like a boy being seduced by an older man, nervous and anxious and eager and willing. It’s a bit disconcerting, this new game, but when living the life he leads you get used to rolling with the punches darn quick so he plays along. 

  


He kisses his way down the trembling form slowly, pausing to play with a soft nipple until it stiffens and hardens under his tongue, then passing over to the other. He’s rewarded by one of the sweetest moans he’s ever heard, 

“Zeke…” the devil sighs as he sinks back into the expensive mattress, soft and willing like a new concubine. As if he wants to be made love to.

And Zeke wants that too, he realises. He wants this, Lucifer soft and warm and sweet and impossibly young, his stolen body golden and gorgeous in the morning sun. It’s one of the weirdest experiences in his life and they’ll most likely never talk about it again, but right now he’s pressing open-mouthed kisses down a flat, toned stomach that trembles with excitement, his hands finding the briefs and pulling them off, throwing them away, not caring where they land. Lucifer’s cock springs up, hard and weeping, and it’s as pretty as the rest of him. 

“So sweet” Zeke croons as he licks a path down a trembling thigh, “So sweet, Luce.” He must have gone temporarily insane, to not only call the creature under him sweet but a pet name as well. He pauses, waiting for a truly spectacular punishment. But all he gets is another of those breathy sighs and the devil’s legs falling open as if by their own accord, invitation clear. 

  


He reluctantly pulls away long enough to remove his pyjamas, then returns to the bed. Lucifer immediately wraps his arms around him, kissing him in a way that is maddeningly innocent. Zeke knows full well that the innocence is a lie, but it’s a delicious lie that he is too weak to resist. Instead, he presses the boy down amongst the soft sheets, feasting on his mouth as he grinds their erections against each other. Lucifer moans, his voice breathless. The dark eyes staring up at him are half-lidded with pleasure, unusually soft, and there is something in them he has never seen before. Something he doesn’t want to delve too much into, not now, not today. Instead, he once again starts his slow, languid path down the gorgeous body lying pliant under his, kissing and nibbling at the golden flesh, revelling in the sighs and whimpers that slip unbidden from the devil’s kiss-swollen lips.

  


The long legs part under his hands, open in invitation and he pauses to admire te youth before him. Lucifer’s vessel is beautiful; his skin soft and gently tanned, his brown eyes molten with desire, his long-fingered hand clutching at the sheets as he bites his lower lip. For a moment, it’s as if he’s got a pretty young boy in his bed, not an ancient fallen angel. But he pushes that thought away determinedly, promising himself that if the devil wants to be made love to, then he will make love to him. 

  


He returns his attention to the cock begging for his attention, admiring the glistening tip. He darts his tongue out to taste the precome, finding it similar to the insides of the boy’s mouth; sweet and hot like a really good curry, but without it’s usual bitter tinge of sulfur. The gasp that slips from Lucifer’s lips at the touch only makes it sweeter. He laps up the precome like a cat, short little licks that are rewarded by more trembling and finally a breathy 

“Zeke...please…” He has never heard Lucifer beg before, but finds that he likes it. In fact, he likes it enough to take that pretty cock into his mouth and suck it, finding smug pleasure in the moans and gasps that spill from the devil’s throat as he bobs his head, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head. He experimentally drags his teeth along the vein throbbing against his tongue, much softer than he usually does, and a shattered cry that might be his name rips from the devil’s throat as his back bows. His body shudders, cock jerking in Zeke’s mouth and nearly choking him as he keeps going. 

The soft, long-fingered hands paw at his shoulders.

“Stop. Mmm. Zeke, stop…” He pulls away reluctantly, already wanting to taste him again.

“Why?” He protests, usually Lucifer loves to fuck his mouth, come deep in his throat as he pulls at his hair.

“In me” the devil whimpers, “want you in me.” okay, still playing then. 

  


The lube is shockingly cold against his fingers, the slippery goop unfamiliar. But then again they rarely use it. But today, he wants to use it. He wants to do this right, wants to give Lucifer the gentleness he doesn’t know how to ask for but has started to realise that he wants. They they both want. The first finger slips into that gorgeous ass with resistance, the devil’s breath speeding up until he is panting with the exertion.

“Relax” Zeke croons, “press back against me.” The muscles relax minisculely, just enough for him to press in. Another breathless moan is his reward, and he carefully slides another finger into the resisting passage. 

“That’s it” he says in the same crooning tone, “so sweet…” he twists his fingers, scissoring and pressing until he feels the muscles relaxing, the moans increasing in both frequency and volume. Then he finds something, a fleshy nub that makes Lucifer nearly jerk off the bed with a hoarse “Zeke!”. He presses against that spot again, watching with satisfaction as the boy under him jerks and writhes on his fingers, his skin flushed with desire. He slips in a third finger without much resistance, the devil taking it easily. He’s impossibly beautiful like this, and Zeke sympathizes with Eve. If this beautiful boy offered him a piece of fruit from the tree of knowledge, he’d eat it straight out of his hand. 

“Zeke…” Lucifer moans again, this time once more in that odd pleading tone. Zeke groans; it doesn’t matter if he never hears his name in that tone again, it’s still the most erotic noise he has ever heard. 

  


He sits up slowly, kneeling between Lucifer’s spread legs. He wraps his fingers around his own hard cock, guiding it into the well-lubed entrance letting him in with next to no resistance. Lucifer gasps, his neck arching as his eyes fall closed on their own volition, not caring to get permission from their possessor.

“Zeke…” he gasps as Zeke bottoms out, his hips flush against the boy’s ass.

“Like this?” Zeke whispers, not wanting to break whatever spell has been cast in this room.

“Yes” the devil sighs, and once more his arms come around him, hands resting on his back in a loose hold. 

Zeke kisses him again, drinking the sweetness of his mouth even as he starts rocking his hips. The loose embrace tightens even as the devil wraps his legs around his waist. Zeke groans in appreciation as he starts thrusting, slow languid motions that makes them both tremble as they press together, Lucifer wrapped around him like a beautiful tentacle monster stepped right out of an erotic nightmare. He is perfect. 

  


Lucifer is moaning continuously now, his eyes hazed over with pleasure as they press and slide together, the rhythm slow and sweet in a way it never has before. This is… this is proper love making, of a kind that Zeke has not experienced since those first few months with Roslyn. But he doesn’t want to think about her, not now, not with Lucifer gasping  _ “Zeke” _ in his ear as he presses into him, whimpering with loss as he pulls out. Doesn’t want to think at all, just wants to feel the exquisite glide of skin on skin, the way Lucifer’s willing body fits his cock perfectly, the way his back arches and his lips beg for kisses and his hands clutch at Zeke’s shoulders as he thrusts a little harder. The moans, gasps and whimpers that spill unendingly from the devil’s throat are a bonus. 

  


Lucifer’s heels dig into Zeke’s back, and it should hurt but it doesn’t. Instead it grounds him in reality, making him go slow even as he wants to bury himself balls deep and fuck hard, like a rutting beast, like the devil usually fucks him. But the part that wants to be gentle is stronger, irrational as it is, and instead he pulls the boy close, wrapping his arms around the trembling form and pulling him into his lap. The angle of his thrusts changes, and Lucifer rewards him with another of those breathy, pleasured cries of his name that seems to go straight to his cock. 

  


Zeke digs his knees into the mattress for leverage and starts thrusting harder, groaning as Lucifer starts shifting his hips against his, meeting him thrust for thrust. The heat between them is increasing, like a small campfire finding its way out of its confines and growing into a forest fire. Lucifer’s fingers dig into Zeke’s shoulders, but he still does not use his nails to draw blood or bites down hard enough to rip out chunks of flesh. No, he is a glorious, writhing, beautiful creature, clinging to Zeke like a trembling virgin, moaning his name and begging for more as his body undulates. He is perfection, sin incarnate, and Zeke snaps his hips up hard. A shattered cry falls from kiss-swollen lips as the devil shudders against him, his cock jerking and drooling between them. 

“Zeke! Please!” 

He kisses that beautiful mouth again, resting one hand against the small of Lucifer’s back to press him down harder on his cock. His lips finds a stiff nipple and lavens it with his hot tongue. Lucifer’s hands tangle in his hair as he shrieks and sobs with pleasure, his passage contracting around Zeke’s cock.

“Fuck! Zeke! Please!” He keens, clearly close to release. Zeke increases his speed, pounding into his pliant lover with short, sharp thrusts that make them both cry out in delirium. Lucifer writhes on his cock now, wild in his pleasure, head thrown back in abandonment. He untangles one of his hands from Zeke’s hair and wraps it around his cock, another little shriek of pleasure coming from his lips as Zeke wraps his hand over Lucifer’s. They stroke together, in tandem with Zeke’s hips as he pushes and pulls deep within the devil’s shuddering body.

  


It is, apparently, enough to push Lucifer over the edge. His pretty face contorts, his body stiffens in a pose that almost looks painful. His inner muscles contract around Zeke’s cock as he shakes and shudders, a long drawn out wail falling from his lips. It might be his name, it might be utter nonsense, it doesn’t matter. He is impossibly glorious in this moment, an angel mid-rapture. Zeke snaps his hips hard once, twice, and lets go, crying out inarticulately as he comes deep within the suddenly impossibly tight hole clamping down on him. It’s like being devoured alive by hummingbirds and flowers. It lasts forever and ends in a heartbeat, it’s being born and dying and being tortured and being saved and it’s perfect as they climb the last high and falls of the peak, still wrapped around each other so tight Zeke doesn’t know where he ends and Lucifer begins.

  


After, they lay on the bed and listen to the rain falling outside. It is a soft winter rain, the kind that hums against the window panes. Surprisingly, Lucifer is still wrapped around Zeke like a cuddly tentacle monster. It’s nice.

“Well” the devil says finally, but not in his usual drawl. He sounds… soft, quiet, sleepy. Zeke has never heard his voice like that before.

“That was nice. Should have done it sooner.”

“You’re the one calling the shots, Luce.” A frown.

“Luce?” 

“Yes. My Luce.” There is silence. Then.

“In this form?” was that insecurity?

“In all forms.” He replies, stroking the tanned back of the boy lying next to him. 

“Even my usual one?”

“Why don’t you put this boy back where you snatched him, and I’ll show you.”

  
  


A few hours later, Zeke returns from his snack run to find a familiar body in his bed; one he has known before, with greying hair and crow's feet around the eyes and a mouth that tastes like death and brimstone.

The kiss he presses to that mouth is just as sweet as it was with the boy. 

  



End file.
